College Days & Easy Lays
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Edward is a bit of a wild child; he drinks and occasionally smokes weed or does some lines of coke, even though he is studying to be a doctor at MUSC. One day Bella sees him at a party, held by one of her friends. She doesn't like the path he is on in life. Can she stay away from him? All human/HEA Beta'd by Princess070890
1. Chapter 1

**College Days & Easy Lays**

*****The names belong to S.M. But the plot is all mine!*****

Chapter 1

***The Prologue***

Well here I am; my first year of medical school but don't you dare think I'm a geek. I'm not; if anything, I am far from it. I am the biggest player on campus and I am not afraid to admit it.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will be a doctor just like my father, Carlisle. However, I have a bit more of a wild side. I love girls, I love booze, and on occasion I like to snort a few lines and smoke some weed.

I know I'm going to be a doctor, and that it isn't exactly the 'right thing to do', but it seems like the right thing to do. Besides, it's not like I do it all of the time.

I had a great home life; I was always protected by my mom and my father always pushed me to be like him, a heart surgeon.

Well, fuck that, I'm going to be a pussy doctor; that's what I love to do. What? Not the correct term? Fine, OB/GYN, is that better?

I have been a player for a while, it started in high school. My two best friends, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock, who are also here with me, share my interests.

I am very wealthy, since my "real" parents died when I was young, and then the Cullen's adopted me. If I were to estimate, I would say I am worth around sixty million.

I know so many women who have tried (and failed) to get into my pants because of this money. I know I am good looking, but I also know that once the girls find out about my wealth, the looks go flying out the window.

All I have to say is 'Fuck you, ladies!'

I will find the right girl, one day. Until then, I will have the time of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Getting Ready**

My first few weeks here I realized what a great idea it was having my best friends as roommates. We all love to play our music, we all drink Coors Light, and we all like to fuck tight ass pussies.

My classes are not too bad, so tonight I thought we could go to the Kappa Sigma frat house at College of Charleston for a party they're having tonight! Sounds like a blast. The best part is that it's pledge week and we know a few of them. Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, and Quill are all very large guys, like almost 7 feet tall, and they are built.

They all have a body odor; I swear they must never shower. But, it's free beer, even if I can buy my own. I also really need to get laid tonight; my hand is getting tired.

I decided to go get a quick shower, Get dressed in my green button down shirt and a black wife beater under it, along with my black jeans that are really tight.

_Damn, I look fucking hot. If I was a woman, I would spread my legs for me;_ just a little bit of aftershave and I was ready to go.

"Hey, Emmett, you big ox, come on, lets' go. We are gonna meet the Southern dork over there. Can you believe Jasper is hitting that little pixie bitch on a regular basis? She can be such a spaz, you know."

"You know, Eddie, at least he has a steady lay. I think good ole Eddie boy is jealous. I am gonna hit on that tall blond, you know, the one with ice blue eyes? She is one hot ass bitch."

"Hey, fuck you, dumb ass; you know I hate that name. I swear a fucking bear tossed your brain around a bit; you seem to have brain damage. You didn't sign up for those lab tests again did you?"

"Hey, fuck you, Eddie boy!"

With that, we are almost ready to go to the party. I am supposed to be meeting some girl named Irina there; from what I have seen, she looks pretty hot, but she is only a scratch to my itch…meaning that she is only a one time fuck. These bitches cannot get used to me, so they only ride the 'Cullen Express' one time.

"Well, Em, before we go, let's do a couple lines; I am sure we're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Frat Party**

_Well, let's go get some pussy!_ I stalked around that frat house like a mountain lion, hunting my prey. Then I saw Irina; I walked up behind her and inhaled the perfume on the back of her neck and she broke out in goosebumps.

I whispered into her ear in-between the light bites and kisses; "Let's go upstairs, baby, I need that wet pussy of yours."

When we reached the rooms, I quickly discovered they were full, so I pulled her into one of the bathrooms instead.

I put her hands on the counter and raised the back of her dress, As I played with her clit a bit and got her all wet, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a condom; I be damned if I went bareback with any bitch. I happen to like my cock and I don't need a child right now, either. I was really pounding it to her; I had her long red hair wrapped around my wrist. As I gave her the last few thrusts, she was shaking and screaming out in pleasure. I went as deep as I could and filled that condom right up. I stood up smacked her on the ass, flushed the condom down the toilet, and left the room.

_Yeah, you might think that I am a cold bastard, but that's who I am._

As I rounded the corner, I noticed the brownest set of eyes I had ever seen. Then I noticed the rest of her, and she was smoking hot. So, I leaned in and asked her if she wanted to go fuck?

Do you know what the fucking cunt did? She slapped me across the face, and raised her left knee to knee my junk. Needless to say, I walked away…or should I say, crawled away very slowly.

I looked around for Emmett or Jasper, but I could not find them at all. I'd had enough and I was going home.

All the way home, I realized that I **had** to know who that brown eyed bitch was!


	4. Chapter 4

**College Days & Easy Lays**

**Who Was That Bitch? **

**Chapter 4**

Well, I tried to make a graceful exit after that bitch tried to relocate my junk. But how can one be graceful while backing away with their hands cupping their aching balls?!

I made my way home and grabbed a bag of frozen peas, thinking that might stop the throbbing in my crotch.

I **must** get all the information I need. I have to find out where she goes to school. I wonder where since I haven't seen her around campus. She was way too much of a classy lady to go to College of Charleston, a known 'party school.' Is she even in college?

I texted Jasper since he is such a smooth talking fucker. He had seen that bitch try to make me a fucking eunuch.

**J: The bitch that kicked me, have her checked out; I need her name, where she goes to college…ANYTHING! - E**

Well, that should do it; Jasper won't let me down. He will tell me everything he knows about that fucking cunt

**E: Done deal, bro. Her name is Bella Swan, she's 22, and goes to Charleston Southern University. Oh yeah, and she's Alice's best friend. -J **

Awesome, now, on to Facebook; let's find out more about her and what the hell is wrong with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**College Days & Easy Lays**

**Chapter 5**

**Who is Bella Swan?**

Well, it's been two weeks since that fucked up frat party. My balls are just now returning to normal! I also have learned more information about a certain Miss Swan. Not only is she from bumfuck nowhere, aka Forks, Washington, but her father is the Chief of Police there, too!

That would explain how she has such a powerful kick. She has also had self-defense training.

About four years ago, her mother and step-father were killed in a car accident, and she received about $4.5 million in inheritance. It's nice to know that she wouldn't ever go after me for my money.

Why, why do I feel the need to keep finding information about her? I cannot explain it, but I feel drawn to her; it's like I need to be near her.

There is another one of those damn frat parties tonight, and Jasper said Alice & Bella would be there, too. I will be there; I **have** to see her. I have to see if this attraction to her is from my anger from our last encounter, the need to conquer that pussy, or something else entirely. But, I plan to find out tonight, one way or another.

I strolled into that house, but, I wasn't as confident as I usually am. I scanned the room and saw her standing over by the kitchen door. Those eyes! I walked over there, and said, "Hi, I'm Edward; Edward Cullen."

¡°Edward, you say? Well, Edward, you can just stroll that ass of yours away from me. I am not some pussy that you can claim; my standards are much higher."

I looked up at her, shook my head, and then turned and walked away. I knew that I had to talk to her, but how? Maybe Jasper and Alice could help me.


	6. Chapter 6

**College Days and Easy Lays**

** Beta'd by princess070890**

**Chapter 6**

**Becky**

Well, last night was another night of seeing the beautiful Isabella Swan. She kicked me to the curb yet again. Damn.

I went to another party and was, once again, surprised to see the delicious Isabella there in the kitchen. I mean, she was attending a college that had close ties with the Southern Baptist tradition, right?

So, just to see what would happen, I leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"Isabella, my peach, you really don't know what you're missing."

As I started to walk away, confident that she would follow, she yelled,  
"No, Cullen, you don't know what **you're** missing, honey!"

I was dumbfounded!

So, I decided to try and forget all about Isabella and her 'holier than thou' attitude. I saw this chick earlier tonight, who looked more than willing to do whatever I wanted; her name was Becky.

As I rounded the corner, there she was.

"Hey Becky, you wanna get out of here, sweetheart?"

The next morning, I felt like shit. I had no idea why I felt like this; I'd had a great night of sex, so I should be happy. But, I'm not. Instead, I feel like I got my teeth pulled by a set of pliers, without anesthesia. I knew I had to try and shake that feeling; I had to get to class.


End file.
